His Life
by Angelita
Summary: REVISED & COMPLETE-After an attack Ron races desperately to find the people he loves most. This is a two parter. RHr and a little HG
1. His

A/N: HP does not belong to me...like we don't already know that.  
  
Ronald Weasley's felt his heart beating out of his chest. Why didn't she answer the bloody owls, where was she? He sat there, his face pressed to the window, watching all the trees and greenery go and all he could do was hope. Hope they were okay. Hope nothing happened and that he was overly worried. Hope that the damned muggle train he was stuck on would go faster. Hope his wife and child were okay.  
  
*******  
  
When he found out he was at the Ministry, he was to attend a meeting with his father to go over the Annual Auror Evaluations. That's when it all started, waiting outside his father's office, hell had come back to haunt them all.  
  
"Oh Merlin!!! There's been an attack!" A streak of red dashed towards him to what he would later identify as his younger sister.  
  
"Gin, what happened? What do mean there's been an attack?" He had grabbed her forearms to keep her from sprinting; he could see the tears and fear in her eyes.  
  
"They called all of us to the emergency ward......we......we.......we were told there was an attack at Hogsmeade.......Death Eaters Ron.......they got so many this time...........And...........Ron, Oh Merlin......." She was so overcome with cries that her phrases became shorter and shorter until she could only sputter a few words. This was not his sister, she was a strong girl, she didn't cry unless something was truly wrong. But when he could finally comprehend the next thing out of her mouth his blood went cold.  
  
"Harry........the babies.......Hermione..........Merlin.......Ron they.....they went for your......your birthday present.......they went to........" He knew, she didn't need to finish, he knew.  
  
They had not seen Death Eaters since Voldermort's death three years ago. He knew he was a fool for letting his guard down, but it had been so long. There had been too many smiles, too many laughs, too many moments where he let himself become vulnerable. And now he would pay the ultimate price, his family.  
  
Ron went back to the St. Mungo's with Ginny. They searched through the massive amounts of victims and patients, both coming up with nothing. When Ginny started becoming frantic again he had to give her a lecture on being a healer first, that she was needed, and she found her Gryffindor courage. But he could not fault her. She was a wife and mother, and she could not find her family, he knew what she was feeling because he was going through the same thing.  
  
*********  
  
He sat in that train to her parents' home just thinking about nothing and everything. He could not owl them because of the muggle restrictions put in place after the war, but he had hoped she went there and that's why they couldn't them.  
  
He tried to think positively, like she use to tell him to do during the war. "Think of everything that ever made you happy. See it in your mind, touch it, taste it, just do not let the sadness take you." So that is what he did, he thought about everything that ever made him truly happy, and each thought led back to her.  
  
They had found Harry a few hours earlier. Harry had decided to take his children to Muggle London, he and Hermione were not having much luck, so they decided to split up. Harry said Hermione should have still been at Hogsmeade, but no one could find her. They owled their homes, the different offices that kept registry of victims, he felt as if they combed the entire country, but they could not find her. Now all forms of Wizarding transportation was ceased so the Aurors and Ministry officials could move quicker.  
  
They were going to assign him, trying to make him do his job, but he refused and resigned. He chose his damn job over his family last time, and now look where he was. On a train praying he would find them.  
  
Ginny told him they thought it be the perfect chance to get Ron his present and spend some time together. They are at work with each other EVERYDAY and were neighbors, but being best friends they always seem to enjoy each other when they could not be with their significant others. Ron was always jealous they still got to be together without him. But he knew he had job to do and did his best to not gripe.  
  
Harry and Hermione were both professors at Hogwarts, and both on Holiday. Hermione insisted he take a week of Holiday with her, seeing as he not had one since he became an Auror. But he refused, "Hermione, it is the evaluation term, I am captain. I could not take a bloody week off NOW!!! How would that look?" They rowed, but in the end the Head Girl in Hermione won out, and they agreed he would try to take a couple days at least of Holiday.  
  
'POSITIVE, BE POSITIVE' He closed his eyes, and saw Hermione.  
  
She was wearing the pale blue dress that she only wore in the summer. He always loved that dress on her. It had tiny straps and flowed down to her thighs. It seemed like air to him, wrapped around her, following each of her steps.  
  
He watched her, in her blue dress, sit down on his mum's old rocking chair. She grabbed the little bundle that had become the center of their universe. Her name was Elena.  
  
They named her after Hermione's gypsy great-grandmother, the one who brought the large bushy curls into the Granger family. The little girl seemed to have inherited her mother's thick curls, but had the crimson hair to signify her Weasley ancestry. He loved his daughter; she was the proof that he and his wife were truly two bodies but one soul.  
  
Elena Weasley, known to most though as Elly, was one year and seven months old. She had piercing blue eyes and smile that would light up anyone's day. He loved watching her and Hermione. Hermione would always read to her, and she always seemed entranced by any book. She would sit and laugh as her mummy would talk to her about everything. He loved most when they would stare at each other, just adoring each other or making each other laugh.  
  
She spent her days with her two best friends and cousins, two year old twins Lillian Moll and Arthur James Potter. Being next door neighbors the children were usual stationed in either house with some grandparent or parent watching them. It's the way they had always pictured their children would grow up, with two sets of parents, Harry gave his children twice of what he had and Ron gave his child the happiness he was privileged with growing up.  
  
They reminded Ron so much of when Harry, Hermione and himself were younger, a trio. Elly was younger than her cousin by a few months, but they were a few maturity stages high from her. They walked, talked and even went to the loo before her. But that did not matter. They would always wait for her, sometimes even take her hand, and slowly but surely she would catch up.  
  
They were a good, happy family. And he let himself get too comfortable with that. He didn't watch them for danger anymore, didn't keep an eagle's eye on them. He felt once Voldermort was gone they could live in peace, but he was wrong.  
  
He had married her a few months after they graduated Hogwarts. They were in the middle of a war, but it didn't matter. They had to be married, to make sure if one did not survive they would at least have that. He had prepared himself along time ago for her death in the war. But too much time had past.........too many kisses.........too many nights filled with passion and love..........if he lost her now...........he could live for her or for Elly...........but if he lost them both.............. He could not imagine his life without them...........because they were his life.  
  
He thought of Hermione again, and started to hear her singing. Not real singing, but the singing she would only bestow on Elly and himself. A little muggle song her parent played when she was younger,  
  
"Do you want to dance under the moonlight, kiss me my baby all through the night, Do you want to dance? Hehe....Do you want to dance my Elly?" he heard her laughing and singing, he heard both of them.  
  
It wasn't just a memory, he could feel it. He knew where she was, where they were, and he immediately jumped out of his seat on the train fully intended to get to her. She was okay, he knew it. "I'm coming Mione."  
  
There is one more chapter to this....I tired to make it a one-shot but it would be too long.......so if you want the next chapter REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Life

A/N: I revised and revamped cause I am a perfectionist and never happy with my first try...  
  
Read the entire thing from beginning to end...or else you may miss the surprise ending...  
  
Ron Weasley raced from the Granger Household. She WAS there, but she had left some time ago. Her and Elly came for a quick visit and just left, no explanations, no indications of where they were headed. That was not like Hermione, she tended to have a strict itinerary and stuck to it religiously. Taking impromptu stops and visits was completely out of character, even if she was shopping for his present, she would never steer off her course...unless someone steered it for her.  
  
At least she had gotten there before the attack, but that still did not tell him where they were, if they were safe.  
  
Ron found himself speeding back towards the locomotive platform, to find a hidden platform BACK to the Wizarding world.  
  
He kept hearing her, the singing, the laughing, he kept telling himself he had gone completely bonkers, but his heart kept feeling her, feeling them both.  
  
He stood at Platform 11 ¼, the platform back to the Department of Ministries. He thought about the first time he heard that song...  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
It was 2 in the morning and Ron Weasley could not believe she was STILL in the library. She has promised them she wouldn't run herself into the ground AGAIN, but she could not help.  
  
As he headed into the library he heard a soft, but sweet, sound coming from around the bookcases.  
  
"Do you want to dance under the moonlight? Baby kiss me, and I'll be all right. Do you want to dance? Oh, do you want to dance."  
  
'Is that 'Mione?' his thought was quickly answered when he found the source of melody.  
  
Past many bookshelves, and even larger mountains of books, stood the most beautiful thing the young Weasley had seen.  
  
Hermione Granger, her head lying in folded arms, large curls covering the many pieces of parchment, eyes closed, singing to her-self, being bath in the moonlight from the grand window.  
  
He had been in love with Hermione Granger for quite some time. Truth, he only admitted that fact mid-sixth year. However, now that he had discovered the fact he knew it would drive him mad if he did not find a way to tell her.  
  
He stepped towards her, so frightened to break her from her trance he stood there and watch for her.  
  
When her singing died down, and he finally realized she had fallen completely to sleep Ron did the only thing he could do.  
  
He placed his arm over her back and pulled her to place her weight against him, and with his swift-Quidditch-reflexes her pulled her up by her knees.  
  
She began to stir in his arms, "Mmm...who..." she let out a long yawn. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he thought he would probably die from the way his heart was racing.  
  
She sniffed his neck and open her lids to small discs, "Ron, what are......you doing?" Her battle  
  
"Just putting you to bed Mione. Sleep, we are almost there."  
  
And it was true; he was near the steps from the girls dormitory. Now that he was Head Boy the spell on the steps did not affect him, but this would still be the first time he would see her room.  
  
He entered her room, and placed her slowly on her bed. Pulling the covers was not an easy task, but the strategist he is, Ron figured it out. Removing her shoes and socks he noticed something, her toe's were painted with a pale blue. He liked the color on her, he thought it was fitting, but the surprise to find on her gave him an uneasy tightness in his lower region. To think that after everything he knew and shared with Hermione Granger she could still surprise him in these ways. It made him love her all the more.  
  
He looked around the room and his eyes centered on a picture. It was the Burrow, with the entire Weasley clan including herself and Harry. He had his arms around her waist and the other over Harry's shoulder. They always felt truly happy there, truly safe; nothing could ever hurt them as long as they were there, as long as they were together.  
  
*****Flashback Ended*****  
  
"The Burrow..." As he entered the train to the Ministry he finally knew where she was.  
  
********  
  
He opened the front door and only saw darkness. His mum was in Romania visiting Charlie and his father was due to join her after the evaluations were done.  
  
He started up the stairs, and what he heard halted his movements...  
  
"Do you want to dance under the moonlight, kiss me my baby all through the night, Do you want to dance? Hehe...Do you want to dance my Elly?"  
  
He moved as fast as his feet would take him and ran towards the glimmer of light he found in the black hall. As soon as he reached it he flung the door open...and there they stood.  
  
"Hi Love, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be working all night." she was in her satin dressing gown, her long her had soaked the back of it. In her arms, wrapped in small towel has the littlest redheaded Weasley. "DADA!!!!" She giggled and squirmed when she saw him.  
  
Hermione stood there waiting for an answer, but all he could reply to her was, "No."  
  
She looked at him again, knowing there was something amiss, but she decided against asking him right then. "Well Love, could you change Elly into her bed clothes. I want to finish drying my hair." He snapped out of his stupor when the little girl was placed in his arms.  
  
He did not say anything, so scared that he was dreaming. He had millions of things to ask her, but it didn't matter. His wife was in the loo toweling off her hair, and his little baby girl was in his arms.  
  
*********  
  
After dressing her Ron sat in the old rocking chair, the one he had thought of earlier. He talked to her like he used to when she was still in Hermione's womb. He made the same promise he did before; he would always be there for her, and this time he intended to keep it.  
  
It was not long before the little girl fell straight to sleep on her father's shoulder. However, she always slept best on her mummy and daddy's shoulders.  
  
He thought about everything that happened the day earlier, and about all the things he felt. Just as he was trying to analyze, answer many questions, she walked into the room.  
  
"She is asleep already? No surprise. You should have seen her today Ron. The moment we arrived she went straight for the mud outside. You would think alone she would get into LESS trouble." She continued to speak as she took the girl from his arms and placed her into the makeshift crib Molly had set up for her. "She spent the entire morning with Lily and Artie playing with one of Fred and George's new contraptions. The are a lovely bunch, our little trio." She smiled a knowing, motherly smile as she looked at her sleeping daughter.  
  
"You have been here the last few hours?" She turned at his question and nodded.  
  
He felt anger, fear, anxiety and a restlessness that he had built up through the day. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room to his old room.  
  
"WHAT IS BLOODY WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!!???" he hauled her to the middle of the room.  
  
"Wha-I" she was perplexed beyond belief and taken by true surprise.  
  
"I had sent you so many bloody owls, I have looked everywhere for you! EVERYWHERE! You didn't even tell me you were going with Harry. DO you know what happened today?! DO YOU???!!!!"  
  
"Yes!!! But after I heard about the attack I put up wards around the Burrow, like I'm suppose to...like we agreed to... I spoke with Harry over the telephone a while ago. He filled me in. I thought you'd be helping at Hogsmeade."  
  
"Well I DIDN'T because my wife decided she would take holiday and drive her husband BLOODY MAD!!!! Do you know what you did to me, you could have left a note, told someone, ANYONE where you were going. What is wrong with you? For the most clever witch you are acting quite dumb." His anger shielded his view with tears, those tears making it hard to see hers.  
  
"I came here didn't I? This is where we are suppose to meet remember? This was your idea....if anything happened we meet here."  
  
"Yes. But that was so bloody long ago...and...and...STOP MAKING ME FEEL DAFT...this is your FAULT!!! I quit my job today so I could find you, and you couldn't leave me a parchment...ONE BLOODY NOTE!!! If I hadn't remembered...I...well, that's how I found you, because I remembered without your help!"  
  
"Then you are the bleeding idiot who forgot. You would have........" she was cut off mid-sentence as she became dizzy.  
  
"Hermione" he ran to his wife's side in an instant and placed her on the bed. "What's wrong? I'm sorry love." He pulled her into his embrace as he scooted her over on the bed. "I shouldn't have yelled. I have just been so terrified. It was my fault, I should have stayed with you. I should have been with you today it's my fault, all my fault. I'm sorry....I'm so so sorry."  
  
While Hermione recovered from her light-headedness she listened to her husband's lament and decided it was time to tell him the truth.  
  
"Ron...I..." Ron looked at her, and thought he saw an angel. Something so beautiful, so pure...and she was his...and he would never take it for granted. .  
  
"Hermione, I love you so much." The admission paralleling to the first time he told her in the dungeon at Hogwarts.  
  
"Ron....there is something I have to tell you. Harry and I weren't shopping today... we weren't even at Hogsmeade."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This wasn't the first time that I had a spell. Harry was there for the last one, and he forced me to go with him to a doctor. But I did not want to go to St. Mungo's because of Ginny, I didn't want to scare you all. So he took me to a Muggle doctor in London."  
  
Ron stopped breathing. His fears of earlier resurfacing. What if she...  
  
"Ron, I'm..." she looked at him again, her face so expressionless that Ron was going to stop breathing completely.  
  
"Ron I'm pregnant."  
  
Ron's ear had become clogged with his inner fear that he didn't hear her. "It's okay Hermione. We shall get you the best doctors and wizards. Those Muggle doctors don't know what they are doing anyway, you've heard Madam Pince. Dad must have good connections. Don't worry love I'll take care of you." He grabbed her head and pulled it onto his chest.  
  
"What?! What are going on about? Ron I'm PREGNANT." She grabbed both sides of his face. "PREGNANT!!! You know that thing that brings babies into the world...you have gone out of your bloody mind I swear..." He cut her off with a smothering snog...  
  
"Did you just curse?" He said as he pulled from her.  
  
"Well...you see I have this incredible lecher for a husband. And I think I have picked up some of his naughty language. To say the least." She bit her lip as she recognized that look on his face. The mischievous one that confirms she is about to be rendered a very SATISFIED woman.  
  
He pulled her into his arms again and positioned her under him.  
  
"I love you so much Hermione." He kissed her lips.  
  
"You are my heart." Another kiss.  
  
"My soul." A kiss on both cheeks.  
  
"My air." A kiss on her eyelids.  
  
"My life." He ended both for a smoldering kiss, one to prove all of his words.  
  
He opened her dressing robe to find...nothing. "Oh, you scarlet woman. You want to see a lecher of a husband. You're going to get it." She squeaked at the rapidness her husband removed his clothing  
  
They spent the night making love, the way they usually did. However, this night was filled with just love and passion, but with appreciation that they had each other.  
  
He fell asleep talking to the newest member of their clan. First asking for the little one to be a boy cause he was "outnumbered as it is."  
  
He promised Christmases, and great family members, and laughter, a sister, cousins who will be more like siblings, and a wonderful mummy that he will love even when she drives them all completely mad. He told of each person and thing he had to look forward to meeting and seeing.  
  
But above all he promised he would never let anything happen like this again. That he would make sure, if he had to move Heaven and Earth, they would be completely protected, and he would remember his responsibility to them....first and foremost.  
  
They were his life, and without them, he had nothing.  
  
-If you liked this story you have to review.... If you REALLY liked this story and would like me to write the prequel and sequels I have cooked up in my head...then you have NO CHOICE but to review and tell me if you want to read them. 


End file.
